Deseos nocturnos
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Spiritshipping. Lemon. Ahora que Juudai se ha fusionado con Yubel, se ha dado cuenta de que tiene necesidades. Y la única persona que puede satisfacerlas es Johan, pero éste no lo sabe, sigue dormido... ¿qué hará el Osiris para despertarlo?


**Advertencia:** Este fanfic contiene escenas de sexo explícito entre dos hombres. Si no te gusta el género, te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo. Si lo haces, a pesar de estar advertido, no se aceptan quejas.

* * *

**Deseos nocturnos**  
**Capítulo único**

Las luces llevaban apagadas desde hacía horas, pero él no podía dormir y sabía exactamente por qué: Johan estaba ahí, a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, con la melena azul cubriéndole los ojos y casi semidesnudo, inocente ante su mirada llena de lujuria, en las pocas partes de su cuerpo que podía apreciar estando en la cama de abajo, pero no podía tocarlo y eso estaba matándolo, porque lo deseaba, quería sentirlo, tocarlo.

Su mano se dirigió inconscientemente hacia su miembro, que acarició lentamente, por sobre la pijama. Se imaginaba muchas cosas, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería imaginar, quería sentir.

Se había vuelto mucho más maduro y consciente de sus necesidades desde que se había fusionado con Yubel, por lo cual, le era imposible ignorar el cosquilleo que recorría a su entrepierna ante su alocada imaginación, que le exigía, le gritaba que poseyera a Johan en esos momentos. Volvió a acariciarse y su erección empezó a tomar forma, un suspiro escapó de sus labios, estaba totalmente irracional, Johan podría despertarse y verlo... curiosamente eso le excitaba, ¿cómo sería su cara al verlo ahí, tocándose por ÉL?

Se pasó la mano nuevamente, torturándose, esta vez un gemido acudió a sus labios. Johan cambió de posición en la cama de arriba, parecía que seguía profundamente dormido e indefenso...

Demonios, ¿estaba pensando lo que creía? Su cuerpo vibró ante tal respuesta y de un salto se levantó de su cama, sentía muchas cosas a la vez, emoción, miedo, excitación... y a pesar de que el miedo lo retenía un poco, estaba decidido a llevar aquello a las últimas consecuencias, igual podría fingir demencia con ayuda de Yubel, tenía todo cubierto.

La cama del Obelisk se hundió unos cuantos centímetros cuando Juudai se sentó en ella, observando el perfil sereno de su amigo, quien dormitaba aún, ajeno a sus pensamientos: Johan vestía únicamente sus bóxers y una playera de tirantes, que no escondía su bien marcado abdomen. Al castaño se le hizo agua la boca y como un niño que está a punto de cometer una travesura, se dedicó a acariciar las pantorillas del más alto, para después subir un poco más y un poco más, casi había llegado hasta su más prohibido placer cuando Johan abrió los ojos esmeraldas, llenos de pánico y confusión, para centrarlos en su rostro.

—¡Juudai! ¿Qué-qué haces?—un bonito color carmín cubría sus mejillas. Él no pudo evitar enternecerse, muchas veces se había imaginado que era él quien lo poseía, pero al ver ese gesto, sentía que ahora los papeles estaban invertidos y eso no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Avanzó como un felino por la cama, casi hasta llegar a donde estaba él, quien seguía mirándolo sonrojado.

—Puede que me vaya al infierno, puede que me odies—murmuró y sus manos recorrieron sus piernas, una quedando situada sobre su rodilla y la otra tomando sus nalgas con ganas—Pero tengo que hacer esto, Johan. No tienes una idea de cuánto me excitas.

Johan no podía expresarse, tenía muchas palabras en mente, pero éstas no acudían a sus labios, parecía que Juudai también había tomado su capacidad para hablar, además de la de moverse, así que permaneció allí, con las mejillas ardiéndole, mientras sus ojos vagaban por todo el cuarto, para ir a detenerse en los bóxers de su amigo, donde sobresalía un bulto... lo cual confirmaba que no era ninguna broma.

Juudai le dirigió una mirada que parecía entre lujuriosa y amorosa, porque quería darle a entender que no era solamente placer lo que buscaba.

—Quiero que sepas que te amo—le susurró cuando logró acercarse hasta posicionarse sobre de él—Yo no espero que lo entiendas, pero, al menos déjame... déjame mostrarte algo de lo que...

No terminó la frase, besó violentamente los labios que tantas veces había deseado poseer, acariciando con la lengua los del otro, pidiéndole que le dejase entrar para así saborearlo completamente. Johan se resistió durante unos momentos, aún presa de la confusión, pero después se dejó hacer, entablando una encarnizada batalla entre sus lenguas, no sabía por qué, no entendía por qué, sólo sentía. Y Juudai aumentó la sensación cuando descaradamente empezó a masajear su miembro, dándole el mismo placer él que sentía.

La mano del Osiris que no estaba ocupada torturándolo jugueteaba con su tetilla, pellizcándola por sobre la playera, hasta que se rompió el beso y fueron sus labios los que ocuparon dicho lugar, después de que fuese despojado de ella. Durante ese cambio, sus virilidades se rozaron un ínfimo segundo y el primer gemido escapó de la boca del europeo, que se arqueó buscando más contacto, tanto con sus labios como de su cuerpo.

—Más—logró exclamar, mientras aferraba los cabellos de doble tonalidad de su amante, quien alzó el rostro, con una sonrisa que Johan nisiquiera podría explicar, era casi como satisfecha, tierna...

—¿Quieres más?—sus ojos se levantaron hasta los verdes de Johan, que estaban dilatados. El otro sólo asintió, antes de desviar la vista.

Juudai sólo podía hacer lo que le pedía, de cualquier forma, también lo estaba deseando.

Deteniéndose sólo para apretar su trasero un poco, logró sacarle los bóxers, dejando a su vista una erección en todo su esplendor y también, a Johan con la cara de un rojo tomate... y eso que le parecía mucho menos inocente antes, ahora pensaba lo contrario.

Con los labios empezó a besar su miembro, recorriéndolo con la lengua una y otra vez, sintiendo cómo su sabor a sal se impregnaba en su boca, mientras era alentado por un sinfín de gemidos, que lograban que le pusiera mucho más entusiasmo en complacer a su ¿amigo, pareja? Ya no le importaba. Johan volvió a tomarle los cabellos, esta vez para que no se detuviera, hasta que terminó corriéndose en su boca, luego, se dejó caer en el colchón respirando entrecortadamente.

—Eso fue...—Juudai le puso un dedo en los labios, todavía no acababa, prometía darle mucho más de aquello.

El Obelisk simplemente asintió, mientras veía cómo Juudai se quitaba los bóxers, sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación, pero eso no le dio menos miedo y Yuki lo sabía perfectamente.

—Trataré de que no te lastime—su sonrisa sincera estaba ahí, él podía creerle, siempre podía—Lo juro.

Sus bocas se unieron una vez más, esta vez con más intensidad por parte del Osiris, quien dejó vagar sus manos por el cuerpo de Johan, antes de penetrarlo lentamente con un dedo, a lo cual el otro se quejó un poco, dolía y era incómodo. Juudai lo dejó acostumbrarse, moviendo solamente un poco el dedo en su interior. Luego lo intentó con dos y cuando usó tres y obtuvo un gemido, supo que ya era tiempo de satisfacer su propio placer.

Alzó las piernas de Johan hasta posicionarlas en sus hombros y luego, lentamente, lo penetró, sintiendo su calor envolviéndolo, pero sin dejar de ser cuidadoso. Luego, empezó a moverse, siguiendo el ritmo que el de ojos verdes le indicaba al mover las caderas, era una sensación maravillosa, atrapante y también desquiciante, como un calorcillo que recorría todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro y quedarse ahí, concentrando toda su atención en el punto donde se unían en uno solo.

—Ah, Juudai...—las manos del europeo se aferraban a las sábanas, parecía estar a punto de llegar al orgasmo por segunda vez en la noche. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro, Juudai deseó poder plasmar eso en una foto o algo más duradero pero no podía, sólo tenía su nefasta memoria humana para preservar el momento... Johan se arqueó una vez más y gimiendo por última vez, alcanzó el clímax antes de caer rendido sobre las sábanas.

Juudai le sonrió suavemente y siguió con lo suyo, ya le faltaba poco, sentía cómo el fuego amenazaba con explotar, su cuerpo estaba en tensión y tras una última embestida derramó su semilla dentro del Obelisk, quien le dirigió una mirada apenada. El castaño se dejó caer sobre él, acostándose y con el rostro pegado a su cuello, el cual besó unos momentos.

—No creo que ésta sea la mejor declaración—afirmó, con rastros de somnolencia en la voz.

—Lo es—la voz de Johan había recuperado el temple y sonaba feliz. Atrajo más a Juudai hacia él, acariciando sus cabellos.

El Osiris levantó la vista para reiterarle sus sentimientos, pero Johan ya parecía haberse dormido. No obstante, aquello no le preocupó, ya tendría muchos días, semanas y años para decírselo y demostrárselo, unas cuantas horas de espera, después del aquél suplicio que había sufrido antes de esa noche, no eran nada en comparación.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? AMO a Johan como seme, siempre lo haré. Pero vi una imagen hace unos días (y la guardé, claro :3) en la cual Juudai de la cuarta temporada acosa a Johan sobre una cama y me enamoré, así que tuve que hacerle un fanfic o me mataba X'D. En sí, es también para una actividad de CemZoo (sí, todo el bendito cz x'D), en donde escribes Lemons con palabras al azar, obviamente escogí la palabra cama y he aquí el resultado. Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que como es un experimento, no estoy muy segura de si quedó bien o no, espero sus críticas, gracias por haber leído. Btw, si quieren leer un yaoi de dark spiritshipping, acabo de subir uno tambiñen y hay lemon en el capítulo cuatro de imperfection, así que tendrán perversión para rato (?).

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
